Derpy
"Call me whatever the hell you want. I don't care..." Great-Leo's First Main PC in Retype, starting back in the beginnings of Retype Depths. Bar Mods, Derpy was the first Character posted in the Application list. Info *True Name: Unknown *Name: "Derpy" *Nicknames **'Kyogre '- by Orion (She's growing more and more attached to this name) **Tuna - by Samedi **Carpy - by Chill **Karpy - by Jack **Princess - by Rachel **Cleo - by Amadeus **Sheila - by Hyrok **Kiyo - by Fiorello and Eir **Bubbles - by Edmon **Fishy - by Thera **Draco - by Ginza *Age:19 (Beginning) 21(Current) *Birthday: Summer *Pokemon: Gyarados *Type: Water/Dragon *Familiar: Cleo *Height: 6' 0" *Sexuality: Demi/pansexual *Moveset: ** Bounce (bought, replaces Splash): 2 Turn move. On roll 14 or higher, Paralyzes opponent. (Invunerable during first turn.) ** Water Spout (Evolved. Replaces Tackle): Power boost of +1 to +4 depending on Remaining HP. (Closer to Max HP, the stronger. Multi Opponent Target) ** Swift '- replaces Flail (Cannvi): -3 dodge on opponent during attack. (Multi opponent target) ** '''Twister '(Evolved. Replaces Dragon Rage): On roll 16 or higher, Flinches opponent. Extra Damage during flying based 2-turn moves (multi opponent target.) ** '''Frost Breath (Bought): On roll 11 or higher, Crit power roll to 20. Must announce use in OOC. ** Coil (Bought): On roll 11 or higher, +1 to Attack on self, -1 attack and dodge on opponent. **--Locked-- **''"Toxic": Through Held Item known as the "Toxic Tulip." Inflicts Badly Poison upon opponent. *Ability: '''Intimidate '- -2 Attack on opponent *Hair Color: Pink *Eye Color: Red *Skin Color: Tanned *Features and Notes: ** Once had an Everstone encrusted Tiara. Said Everstone is destroyed now. ** She can't Read. ** She has a surprising amount of power in her speed and jumping capabilities. This is reflected on Magikarp's pokedex entries and has carried over into her Gyarados form. Personality To be blunt about this, she’s more or less a self-centered jerk whose upbringing brought her to believe that almost everyone hates Magikarp. She’s rude, spiteful, hasty and holds her grudges. This new development of turning into a Dragon Magikarp makes her self-cenetered, thinking she’s a hot shot and powerful now, even with her memory blank. She still remembers abuse in her past – emotional scars run deeper than physical scars after all – so she has the tendency to dislike most pokemon except “fish type.” Although she probably can warm up to others if they treat her well. We shall see, perhaps. There was a short while where Derpy has be inadvertently poisoning herself with the Toxic Tulip and had been on a crazy stupor, acting goofy, nonsensical, and... well.. Derpy. This was treated about a month into the Tarpaulin transfer. Due to the events of the shackles among other things, Derpy's closer to how she was, but... being more quiet about it. Now that she has the power of her evolved form she's... lost all sense of what to do anymore. History Pre-Cannvi Derpy was a normal Magikarp, young, aspiring, only knew Splash and Tackle at the time. It seemed like a nice life for a normal fish pokemon, ambling around. She had a nice school of fish, had a fun childhood for her first couple of years. She even had a legitimate name. However, nearing six or seven years of age she was caught by a lazy fisherman who left her in a large fish tank for a couple of years, only seeing an occasional trainer from time to time. The fisherman named her Derpy, and after so long she eventually forgot her original name, stuck with remembering “Derpy” as her legitimate name. After some time, the fisherman that caught her eventually wasted his money as assorted things and needed money and fast. He sold Derpy to the nearest most gullible trainer around town, and not even for a good price either. Her trainer hailed from Hoenn, and had set off to find all sorts of different “lesser pokemon” and is trying to raise them into good powerful pokemon. A good goal, yes, and he treats his pokemon well, but among the mons they all don’t treat each other well. This is exemplified by the majority of the team excluding Derpy, mocking and teasing her most of the time. The repeated abuse has come to wear Derpy down for the next eight years or so. She became cold, bitter, felt as if she cannot trust any other kind of pokemon except fellow fish types, namely her Feebas friend. After one especially cruel bullying session, Derpy decided to hop and swim away; away from the terrible team, even from her relatively kind trainer and her Feebas friend – who actually just evolved into a Milotic then. She just wanted out. She got pushed away by a strong stream due to a terrible storm that night. She wound up hitting her head hard and knocked herself out… Only to wake up in Cannvi. Current History: Cannvi Upon Entry to Cannvi True to what happens to everyone, the memory has been wiped, She transforms into a humanoid version of her past self, as well as meeting her familiar. Despite the memory wipe, though, she still remembers being bullied, or the feeling of being bullied. Her trust in others has more or less gone. She feels empowered by her newly Retyped form: The Dragon Magikarp. She’s going to enjoy being a Dragon. And she did... Relatively. Turns out her Dragon Typing didn't give her too much of an upper hand in her capabilities, with naught but the inclusion of Flail and Dragon Rage. She did get a bit more resilient than the typical Magikarp, but compared to the much more powerful characters she didn't get very far without many others ridiculing her lackluster moveset. First thing she found herself doing after witnessing the awe that is the Void of Cannvi, she wound up in a cafe out in New Gogoplex City, owned by the Fighting Miltank Holga (Great-Leo). She wound up picking fights with Samedi the Ghost/Fire Torterra (garbagekeeper), Rudey the then Steel/Psychic Toxicroak, and Dolce the Ghost Umbreon (With Rachel the Water Lopunny too, but Derpy wasn't really mad with her). The ultimate result was Rudey setting off the fire alarm, running off with Rachel, and Derpy getting caught by Holga with Samedi, forcing them to work for the Miltank. Samedi paid for the damages quickly, but Derpy eventually remained due to Holga offering her cafe as a temporary home until she could gather the money needed to get a home. Christmas Theives The first event of Cannvi since the "newest" influx of newcomers. Delibird stole some Crystals or something along the lines that represented Cannvi's holiday spirit. Derpy did not care for it. What she DID care for, however, was one of the Delibird taunting her, Vandigo the Ice/Dark Delibird. She went after said Delibirds mostly out of revenge than for the island. Cannvi Tournament Some months down the line, Derpy tackled the Tournament that was going on. She didn't care about the supposed lack of power, she decided to go through with it. And, surprisingly, she fared very well. Her match with Samedi, while fairly even, resulted in a victory on her side thanks to Dragon Rage and a frenzied state due to an accidental removal of the tiara. And she won against Viny the water Poocheyena (DarkoDraco) thanks to an overwhelming amount of speed with Rain dance. However she lost fairly quickly against Eir the Ice/Steel Chandelure, thus not making it to the finals. Ghastly Ash Unlike most others, Derpy was never directly confronted by any notable ghosts, bar a wandering Ghost Ditto that Cassandra dubbed "Ubitto." But other than that, she just lashed out at any ghosts that got in her way and continued the tournament as per usual. When the final confrontation against Atila occured, she actually did a surprisingly well job sneaking through the defenses on her own, taking out a few ghost types with naught but Dragon Rage. When the orb was finally returned to normal and the ghosts of the Volcano receded into it, Derpy caught sight of a strange one armed Ghost Magikarp. All he did was smile before disappearing like the rest. To this day she doesn't know who or what that man could have been. Final Months After her feats against the ghost types, the Magikarp hit a surprisingly late lull, failing very badly against the majority of anything she fought. This started when she realized that she wasn't going to go into the Void like she assumed Heinz was going to have her do. In a tantrum she lashed out at a Fighting Blissey and lost, fought a Ghost Lopunny and lost, and also lost to Eir in the tournament. Frustrated with her sudden lack of capabilities, she shut herself away from the majority for most of the rest of her months. Only occassionally meeting others. She came across the Poison Rattata Grant (1wordinsane), and the Steel/Electric Gyarados Ryth (BatLover800). The latter of which, she accompanied when suddenly meeting one of the Cannvinian Shaymuses, the Poison Shaymuse, who just lived in a strange patch of land filled with Toxic Tulips. After some discussion and a rather half hearted promise of not telling others about this area, the Dragonkarp was given one of the Toxic Tulips, granting her the ability to use Toxic if she happens to have the item equipped. Current History: Tarpaulin Tarpaulin Transfer The transfer was a tad quick for the Dragonkarp... however a part of that may have to do with the fact that the Toxic Tulip just gained was poisoning her. She was unaware of the effects and became incredibly goofy and drunk with it all. First this she would recall in that state was being on top of an airship. Course due to her ocndition at the time she barely remembers it now. It was here that Cassy and a few others caught wind of what she was actually named. After being dropped off by the "Sky Pirates" the Dragonkarp randomly challenged the Meloxi gym, and eventually got some assistance with her Toxic Tulip problem, with the help of Odol. Halloween Takeover The Halloween Takeover was... interesting for the Dragonkarp. While everyone else were changing into monstrous demons and other ghastly things,she remained unchanged... except her tiara seemed to have been possessed by poltergeists (who were best portrayed by the respective members Out of Character comments. Meanining Derpy could hear through the fourth wall during the event.) For the most part, she was just relatively annoyed with the turn of events. She went and assisted in taking Hallow the Pumpkin King down, and in turn met the then Dragon Samurott Orion (Jokecokes), who couldn't help but compliment her on her fighting abilities. She... secretly enjoyed this... rather un based compliment. Comrades in Arms While while not many rps between the two really happened, there was a bit of tension building ever so slowly between the two Dragons. The two brushed it off as a need to train and fight, which the two would do a lot. But somewhere, something more was growing. Also, Orion's chosen nickname for Derpy was Kyogre. At first, the Magikarp laughed it off... But it ultimately stuck, she sometimes even just refers to herself as that instead of asking others to nickname her. Much to the amusement or frustration of other Legendaries. Artexerxes's Invasion (Ghost Shard) Derpy was actually quite unaware of Artexerxes's release and eventual attack. She wouldn't be aware of it until the zombie invasion occured, and even then, she felt it was just like the Halloween Event. Re-Retyping (Psychic Shard) The short story is, Derpy was retyped into a Poison Type. Simple as that really. The Overexposure of the Tulip could be to blame for this choice of typing, but who's to say for certain? She just took it and went with it, learning her newfound abilities. Death Epiphany (Ghost Gate) Much like before, the Magikarp was rather unaware of the events taking place with the Ghost Shard. She wasn't really aware that it was a thing despite the zombie invasion. So she was rather surprised to hear how things turned out... And rather devastated when the news finally settled on what happened to Orion. When he ran into her in the Amazon, she figure he was just retyped into that ghost form like she turned into a Poison type. But the news finally settled and she basically exploded. Angered, failing in punching or kicking him, tackling him onto the ground. She couldn't really fathom these new feelings for him so she basically translated it to rage... But it eventually hit her as she was feeling, though she still would deny it then. She fell for Orion, and was devastated that he just died, despite him still being around as a Ghost. Memory: Betrayal, due to the severity of this sense of betrayal, it was from a loved one. Day of Darkness (Dark Shard) Still a bit behind with the Shard scene, the Darkness took her by surprise. But she didn't care. She took out anything that came at her, and she didn't give anything to care about. She was still frustrated by Orion's death. Memory: Loss, through being whisked away from what she may have felt to be home (not the Cannvi transfer). Return of the Dragon (Psychic Gate) Have I mentioned she's not up to date with the gates and shards? The return to normal was a bit of a surprise, considering how long she was a Poison type, but she just took it, and slightly hoped that Orion returned to normal. He didn't, and she just sort of gave up again. Memory: Longing for Power with what she had, not what she could achieve by "fake" means. Species Change During Kiama's little argument against Al-Elden, she changed the species of everyone on the island. Derpy transformed into an Elektross. She was hitting a bit of a lull with her anger at the time, so becoming something other than a Magikarp was... rather exciting. It was short lived as she returned to normal swiftly afterwards. Abnormal Sleeping Spells (Normal Shard and Gate) The Magikarp would pass in and out of sleep like everyone else. Her dreams usually consisted of the previous memories being exagerrated by her own imagination. It was a nasty time and she'd usually try whatever means she could to stay up, only to make her sleeps worse. MAJOR Memory: In short, her final night in the real world: she remembered being nearly suffocated and tossed around by a faceless figure, only being narrowly being saved by another... who she felt she couldn't trust to begin with. Reunion One evening, the Dragonkarp finally met up with Orion again since her tantrum and... wordless confession back during the Ghost incident. At first the interaction together was awkward and tense, but as the night went on, their relationship returned to... relative normalcy. After some small arguments about each others' situation they eventually softened to one another and agreed that if they found out how to revive the deceased, they would act upon it right away. A Meet with the Fallen King The next evening or so, Derpy ran into the now Ice Persian Vercingetorix and Drago the Dragon Meowth. While the Magikarp didn't quite know WHO Vercing was, she knew that he knew that he was a Legendary. The previous night's events still fresh in her mind, she tried to extract information out of him. The most she got out of him was taunts about her name being "Kyogre" making remarks about how the real Kyogre wouldn't be too fond of it, and him giving her a hint: "A hint of life buried amongst the dead..." "Final Battle" - The Shackling Later the same evening, as the Magikarp searched the Glades for what Vercingetorix was hinting at, a ghostly, supposedly static filled entity appeared before the Magikarp. It began to mock the Magikarp about her lack of power, and her potential if evolved among other things. Normally, the Magikarp has heard this a billion times before and wouldn't give it much of a care but something about how it spoke with her agitated her immensely. It also offered a special power, the power to bring Orion back, presumably. The Dragonkarp was tempted, admittedly, but she struck up a deal, mostly in a fit of anger and need for a fight: A simple fight, if the Magikarp wins, she'd proved she was plenty strong, if she loses, she'll accept this power. The... entity accepted the terms and delivered the first strike. The resulting battle ended with a swift defeat. However, finally, after nearly two years on these islands, the tiara wasn't just knocked off her, it completely shattered, resulting in her evolution. Like any stereotypical Gyarados, the young woman caught her second wind and lashed out at the "Glitch" landing a couple of hits before ultimately falling, and receiving the shackles... The result was a majorly vengeful and frenzied Dark/Dragon Gyarados. Poisonous Lands (Poison Shard and Gate) The Shackled Gyarados was a part of the group that initiated the Poison Shard along with Red the Ground Flying Noctowl (NervIris), Shane the Water Accelgor (Super-Liet), Hecate the Grass/Psychic Joltik (Myan149), Lei-lian the Grass/Fighting Snover (GrayAndKento), Chill the Fire/Ground Snover (nordic92), and Aule the Fire/Steel Aron (Dragonlover1986). She was causing nothing but trouble, just trying to find the shard in a wild attempt to find the "Live giving" shard. The result was the poison shard - which she didn't get - and the lands getting hit with a nasty plague. Derpy herself just... toughed it out. She was sick as hell, but she ignored it, continuing her rampage... The Gate went over her head. Memory: Failure. Likely through fights. Age Change (Electric Shard and Gate) A little while after becoming shackled, and the poison incident ended, the Electric Shard was given from Al-Elden to Lei-Lian, triggering the Age Change Incident. As a result, Derpy reverted back to her Magikarp form at around age 14, but was still shackled and in boss status, so she was still just as powerful and power hungry and vengeful as ever. As she wandered the lands, just terrorizing everyone, "training" for her eventual fight against the Baron, she ran into a younger Ginza and a... rather solemn Kiama. Granted, under the effects of the shackles, the Magikarp's - or, rather, the Shackles - instincts kicked in, and was more concerned about defeating Kiama rather than listening her tale about the war. This eventually result in a Focus Blast to the face, and the Karp ran off. It was during this interaction that the Shackle Entities, only known as X and Y, finally introduced themselves as the tempting voices behind Derpy. The gate was ignored. Memory: A Family? Or perhaps a group of friends? It's hard to tell, the shapeless masses and preceding memories make it hard. Recovery After a month of terrorizing the lands with Draconic Twisters, she finally decided to confront the Baron on his own land. She infiltrated the Ghost Gate and attacked. These actions not only caught the attention of Baron and Ayakashi, but the attention of Shane, Red, Hecate, and Orion as well. The battle was relatively short, but damaging, as the Gyarados attacked everyone with her Twisters and such. X and Y would taunt the remainder of the group as Derpy herself attacked Baron and Ayakashi directly. Shane delivered the final blow after the Entities taunted his power, resulting in not only breaking the shackles but also dislocating Derpy's jaw. Frenzied Plants and Raging Storms (Grass Shard and Gate; Flying Shard) The now Gyarados was finally beginning to get on the ball with these shards on her own after getting shackled and evolved. She began to investigate the Grass shard until, well, Kyogre caught her attention. Her own favorite nickname ringing in her mind, Derpy chose to tackle the Flying Kyogre instead. Memory: Water. Lots and lots of water. First Gate (Flying Gate) FINALLY catching up with a gate events, the Gyarados hopped on the expedition into the Flying Gate. However she was... constantly frustrated with how... boring things turned out. You'd think flying around across the sky ocean to find the sky whale Kyogre would be interesting, but to her, it wasn't. She was picking out all of the potential traps, but she was ultimately ignored by all (including herself in spades.) She was almost itching for a duel against the Flying Kyogre Reku when she revealed herself, but the Gyarados was swiftly shrugged off with ANY question that was raised, even when it pertained to the news about Arceus, the Airship that could cross any storm, and the one who once stole said ship. Memory: Topping off the "Family or friends" memory from before, it was confirmed to be some sort of family. Being loved unconditionally. Frozen World (Ice Shard and Gate) As a Dragon type, the Ice Storm would typically be a big problem, but thanks to her Gyarados form, she's handling the cold much better than most... She's still hiding in caves around the lands, though, coming out on occasion. MAJOR Memory: A Promise with someone. "We will be the strongest _______ The world will ever know!" Some of the words were mangled though. Character Relationships Samedi: (garbagekeeper) She'll deny it for the most part, but Samedi was essentially the closest thing to a first friend to Derpy since the beginning. They pick fights with one another almost all the time, but there have been many situations where the two saved each other's butts from trouble. And she somewhat respects the Torterra, but again, she won't admit it. Rachel: (BatLover800) The ever spastic Water Lopunny, Derpy secretly cared for the girl for being such a dopey girl in a rather dangerous world. But she usually just tolerated her shenanigans for a while. Rudey: (Bread-Crumbz)Derpy was rather frustrated with this Toxicroak, if anything because he was the reason she was stuck with Holga to begin with but... Upon retrospect she's sort of happy with the way things turned out, and since he saved her from Bruce before she's a bit grateful to him. Cassandra: Derpy rather resents Cassandra because she was the first to pick up that Derpy's name is, well, Derpy. So the two are on awful terms. Lilith: None during Current events so far. They only met briefly one occasion. But the two were once partners Pre-Cannvi. Leviathan: Fought on a couple of accounts during Derpy's shackled form. She doesn't recognize him. Orion: (Jokecokes) Now the closest thing to what she could consider a lover. She'll still halfheartedly deny the idea of her falling for someone, but the two got along very well since the Halloween Event of Tarpaulin. They started off as treating each other as comrades in arms when in battle, but due to many interactions with one another relationship grew that was quite foreign to the two. This relationship was eventually equated with attraction when Derpy first heard of Orion's death and Ghost retyping and went completely berserk at the notion. Baron: (garbagekeeper) The Ghost Gate's Guardian. Derpy resents this man for being the one who arguably killed Orion. Even after Orion had convinced her that the Baron's a good man and after her deshackling she still rather hates him. She has never met the man directly, bar her time shackled. Ethel: It was breif, but during the Flying Gate she seemed to havea fun time poking fun of Ethel... or at least her tail. Category:Characters